


Hetalia Fantasia: 2P!Nyo!Neko!Chibi Version

by Prismidian



Series: Hetalia Fantasia [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hetalia Fantasia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Kirkland discovers a new computer game called: Hetalia Fantasia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia Fantasia: 2P!Nyo!Neko!Chibi Version

Olivia Kirkland was just a Chibi but she knew quite a lot for her size.

She had lived for many years this way, with a cat tail and ears to boot, but she had come to grips that she'd never get any older.

It was a shame really since no one took her seriously, but all in all things seemed to mellow out after a while.

Today she had found a new game called Hetalia Fantasia, strange since it looked like it came from another world were things weren't ruled by an evil corporation, but, it looked like fun.

After creating her character and giving herself a name, she clicked through the menus and learned what abilities her character had been given.

A summoner, well, she had never really had that kind of luck in real life but in this game it all came pretty easy for her.

"Oh Emily look! If I click on this magic wand I can do magic!" She informed the other Chibi that sat lazily behind her on the couch.

"That's fucking fantastic Olivia, now go to sleep before I punch your lights out."

"You can't punch the lights out Emily, they're your lights too and I know how much you hate changing them, besides, they're your lights too! You should be nicer to them, they won't work for you if you're mean to them."

"They'll work regardless of how I treat them."

"No they won't, if you punch them out they won't work anymore and you'll have to change them."

"I swear to god Olivia if you don't-"

Emily Jones, the other Chibi that lived with the English kitten, had ashy gray ears that matched her tail in contrast to Olivia's soft pink.

The reason she stopped talking to the other was because of the large plane that flew over head, that was rather low to the ground and shook the house as it pasted.

"What the hell was that?" Emily asked which Olivia was all to happy to answer.

"That was a plane love."

"I know it was a fucking plane, I meant _why_ is the fucking plane flying so fucking low."

"Maybe it's feeling a bit under the weather?"

"I've about had it up to here with you." The American Neko said before she held her hand above her ear.

"Right here sister, you push me any further and I'll have you eating bullets for breakfast."

"Well that's not very nutritious." Olivia pointed out as if she was just begging Emily to flip her shit.

Emily however couldn't locate her gun, so she resorted to throwing the tv remote at the back of Olivia's head.

She was a rather good shot but Olivia had turned back around to talk to Emily when the remote smacked her right in the face which reduced her to a puddle of tears as she held her nose.

"Aw, Olivia, why'd ya have to turn into it?" Emily sighed as Olivia hopped from her chair at the computer and ran upstairs to her room to cry.

It wasn't like Emily didn't care that she hurt her sister, but, for the moment, she'd rather not go apologize.

Instead, the curious little cat climbed up into the computer chair and logged out of Olivia's account to make her own.

She would have messed around as Olivia's character if she hadn't have dressed it in so much pink.

Emily's character was the polar opposite, with as much dark colors, blood and spikes as possible.

Clearly not a children's game or child friendly at all, but she had been this size for at least nineteen years and she was starting to get sick of being treated like a kid.

"OLIVIA! HOW DO YOU---NEVERMIND!" Emily yelled up the stairs before she found the attack button and she was ready to play.

For a while she had lost track of time, before the sound of a creaking door opened and she heard tiny footprints toddle down the stairs.

"How do you what?" Olivia sniffled, still wiping a few tears from her eyes and bright red face.

Her voice was soft and still had a bit of a whimpering whiny sound to it.

"My nose still hurts."

"I'm sure it does."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Nope!"

"Fine! Then I'm not making you any tea!"

Olivia huffed and scurried into the kitchen.

"I don't want any of your crumby tea!"

"I'm not going to put biscuits in it this time!"

"I don't care I don't want any!"

"But it's tea time!"

"I'm not British!"

"You're my sister!"

"Still doesn't make me British!"

Olivia refused to talk to Emily for the rest of the day to try to teach her a lesson, which was exactly what Emily wanted her to do.

Most of the day Emily played the game and when morning came she was still on it, having played all through the night as well.

"Emily? Did you go to sleep last night?"

Olivia asked after a small, sleepy yawn before she rubbed her eyes.

"Nope."

"Emily, you're going to tire yourself out if you don't sleep."

"I don't need sleep, I'm playing this game."

"Well when can it be my turn?"

"Never."

"But I found it!" Olivia whined and pulled on Emily's cheek to make her move.

The other kitten stuck out her foot and placed it on Olivia's chest to push her back as Olivia reached for the mouse.

"This is my house!" Olivia said after she stomped her foot and began to pout.

"You think I give a shit?" Emily laughed as her tail swayed behind her.

She knew she won this fight, there was nothing Olivia could do besides stand there and pout.

It wasn't like she'd pull the power- Just as the thought popped into Emily's mind, the screen on the computer went black and the power was cut to the computer.

"OLIVIA!!!" Emily shouted and Olivia let out a small squeak before she tore up the stairs to get away from the furious furball that was Emily Jones.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" Olivia shrieked before she hid in her closet and Emily crawled at the door.

"My last save was three hours ago!"

"Well you should learn to save more often dear." Olivia squeaked but all her sister did was growl as a response; Which caused Olivia to scream before she curled up in a little ball.

Luckily for her, she was saved by their boss sending Emily a new list of targets and her sister's attention was turned to her phone.

"What is it?" Olivia asked curiously, having her the cute little tone the phone made whenever they received a message.

"It's from our boss, we've gotten our new targets."

"Oh goodie~ anyone we know~?" Olivia chipped before she picked up one of her stuffed animals and squeezed it tight.

"No." Emily replied, a bit disappointed.

You see the way their world works, is each pair, is assigned four targets a month.

One for each week unless there's an extra week, then there's an extra kill.

Because once killed, the children came back and merely woke up where it was that they died, their boss had come up with a little head hunting game.

The object of the game is simple, kill a target, and steal something of value from their home to prove it.

Olivia had lost quite a few stuffed animals that way and Emily had lost some of her favorite guns.

But the two of them made quite the terrifying pair when they weren't fighting amongst themselves.

"Who is it then?"

"The 2p!Neko!Chibi!Boys."

The two girls had never really seen the Neko boys, they didn't even know they worked in this part of town, but there they were.

"So, our counterparts then?" Olivia asked slyly before Emily moved from away from the door.

"I never thought I'd have to shoot my own flesh and blood."

"You've shot me lots of times and that hasn't seemed to bother you yet."

"This is different, Jason, is like, me. Isn't he?"

"Well he's more like your brother, Oliver's my brother."

"It just feels so wrong--"

"I can kill him if you want. Slip something in his tea, he wouldn't know the difference."

"He's not going to drink any of your fucking tea."

"You never know, he might like it unlike you."

"Just like me, I bet he's going to hate it."

"Well you drink iced tea."

"That's iced sweet tea."

"Whatever you call it, you drink tea, whether you want to admit it or not."

Olivia huffed before the whistling teapot was finally loud enough that they could hear it from upstairs.

"Oh! Teas done."

Olivia hurried downstairs and Emily trailed close behind before she looked around for her bat and extra guns.


End file.
